Et si Harry avait eu une autre vie ?
by The Man in the Box
Summary: Harry à été élevé et vit en France depuis l'attaque de Voldemort. Il ignore encore tout de sa destinée, ce n'est qu'à ses 17 ans, lors de son retour en Angleterre et de son entrée retardée à Poudlard qu'il apprendra enfin la vérité sur son histoire.


Coucou :)!

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! Je tiens à dire que je me focalise avant tout sur ma fanfiction _"__Les mots qu'il a osés lui dire__"_, donc je ne posterai pas de chapitre autre que le prologue avant la fin de ma fic en cours :) !

_**Je tiens à préciser que comme cette dernière, celle-ci sera un yaoï SS/HP!**_

Voilà, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis :D!

* * *

Harry était sortit en boîte pour fêter ses vacances scolaires, c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait et malgré le bruit de la musique agressive, il arrivait à s'amuser un peu. Il avait quelques camarades autour de lui avec qui il essayait de discuter malgré la musique. Un mois plus tard, il devait avoir dix-sept ans, mais plusieurs des personnes le connaissant et l'appréciant avait réussi à le convaincre qu'il pourrait entrer s'il était avec eux, pouvant ainsi fêter son anniversaire en avance, la plupart partant avant cette date. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il était parti de chez lui et qu'il passait une soirée plutôt agréable. Il sentit soudain quelque chose vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Harry sortit son portable, voyant que Fleur, qui n'était pas venue l'appelait. Il sortit hors de l'endroit bruyant pour pouvoir répondre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, tentant de donner une tonalité plus douce et grave à sa voix pour répondre à sa belle amie.

- Allô, c'est toi ?  
- Non, c'est moi...

Harry blêmit soudainement dans un hoquet de surprise. Au lieu d'entendre la voix douce et mélodieuse de Fleur, ce fut la voix aussi basse que lente et menaçante de son père.

- Salut papa...  
- Il me semblait que tu m'avais dit que tu passais la nuit chez Fleur. Que fut donc ma surprise lorsque je l'ai vue venir ici, disant qu'elle voulait te rendre une visite surprise...  
- Je...  
- Tu te tais. Je ne veux rien entendre, je ne veux même pas savoir où tu es et pourquoi tu m'as menti. Tu rentres à la maison... immédiatement.  
- Oui...

Harry entendit que son père lui avait raccroché au nez avant même qu'il ne lui ait répondu. Il sentit une boule de peur et d'angoisse commencer à naître dans son estomac, pourquoi donc avait-il fallu qu'il se laisse entraîner dans cette affaire ? Sans prendre le temps de retourner dire au revoir à ses camarades, il rentra chez lui aussi vite qu'il le put avant d'aggraver son cas. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, il vit que la maison était illuminée mais qu'étrangement le salon était vide. Que Fleur soit rentrée chez elle était normal, mais il aurait pensé voir son père.

- Merci Seigneur !

Harry se dépêcha de monter les escaliers, mais à la moitié de son chemin, il vit tous ses espoirs d'échappatoire se briser en entendant un raclement de gorge puis la voix de son père s'élever dans les airs.

- Harry Severus Rogue deuxième du nom, reviens ici... tout de suite.  
- Pourquoi Seigneur... ?

Harry redescendit lentement les escaliers, la mort dans l'âme. Il vit que son père était apparut de nulle part, l'attendant au milieu du salon, les mains dans le dos, tapant du pied avec un air mécontent plaqué sur le visage.

- Bonsoir papa...  
- Viens ici.

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté en approchant de quelque pas.

- Plus près.

Regardant ses pieds, il approcha encore de quelques pas de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se confondre en excuse, il attrapa l'oreille de Harry pour la pincer et la tordre.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous croyiez faire jeune homme ?  
- Aïe aïe aïe...  
- Ceci n'est pas une réponse valide... Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te prendre de me mentir ainsi ?!  
- Aïe ! Désolé papa, je le referai plus !

Rogue relâcha l'oreille du plus jeune tout en continuant de lui parler.

- Tu as de la chance, vu que c'est la toute première fois que je te prends en train de me mentir pour sortir je ne sais où. Je laisse passer, mais ce sera la seule et unique fois. Que je ne t'y reprenne plus, sinon tu risquerais d'avoir de gros problèmes Harry... Ta pauvre mère se retournerait dans sa tombe si elle le savait ça ! Enfin... pour me consoler, je mettrai ça sur le compte de l'adolescence et l'âge bête... maintenant fiche le camp dans ta chambre avant que décide de mettre des barreaux à ta fenêtre ! Fils indigne...

Harry s'enfuit littéralement sans demander son reste, évitant de justesse de se prendre un coup de pied aux fesses de la part de son paternel. Il entendit celui-ci maugréer alors qu'il montait les escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour avoir un gamin pareil ?  
- Gnagnagna qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour...  
- Je t'entends !

Dans une vague de panique soudaine, il accéléra la vitesse de sa fuite pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Enfin à l'abri, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, se disant aussi qu'en fait, il l'aurait mérité ce coup de pied au derrière. Il aurait put avoir une bien pire correction pour ce qu'il avait fait. Harry avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir le père qu'il avait.

* * *

Voilà pour le moment :D ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous lirez la suite quand je l'écrirai :)


End file.
